Hooked
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: Sanji i Zoro po opuszczeniu załogi Słomianego Kapelusza spotykają się w miejscu najmniej oczekiwanym... [OSTRZEŻENIE: Seks. Przemoc. Yaoi. ]


**Hooked***

*uzależniony, mający bzika na punkcie czegoś, przyczepiony, nawiązanie także do hook up – randkować, uprawiać seks i do hooker - dziwka

Mówili, że jest pedantem. Że kocha swoją pracę i dla niej poświęciłby wszystko. Że już to zrobił. Oddał swoją duszę samemu diabłu.

A diabeł właśnie otworzył drzwi restauracji. Sanji pracował cały wczorajszy dzień i zarwał noc, by przygotować tę wykwintną kolację. W kuchni plotkowano, że dziś wieczorem zostanie ubity wielki interes. A może szef zaprosił swoją dziewczynę na kolację? Bzdura, nie miał dziewczyny…

Blondyn i nienagannym garniturze i fartuchu, o asymetrycznych brwiach zamieszał energicznie chochlą w garnku. Wszystko miało być jak należy. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

- Witamy, sir!

Szpaler pracowników restauracji salutował właśnie właścicielowi i jego towarzyszowi. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na dziewczynę. To musiał być klient w interesach. Sanji pomyślał, że gdyby wyglądał jak tamten pajac, nikt nigdy w życiu nie kupiłby od niego nawet przysłowiowej bułki. Po chwili uderzył się w czoło. Przecież sam powinien tam stać, jako kierownik! No nic, najwyżej zaniesie im przystawki, czy coś. Kolacja na dwie osoby, skromnie. Ułożył małże starannie na malutkich talerzykach, skropione cytryną, z dodatkiem trawy morskiej.

- Aperitif podano – mruknął.

Ułożył na tacy wszystko razem z butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami, kiedy już miał się odwrócić, usłyszał.

- Ej, jest tu kto?

Taca zadrżała mu w rękach. Kto? Kto…?! Kto śmiał mu przerwać święty moment serwowania dań szefowi?! Ten typ nie wie, w co się pakuje! Jego brwi przybrały rozzłoszczony wyraz, co dodało im jeszcze większej asymetryczności. Wyszedł z zaplecza, kątem oka dostrzegając szefa i klienta pogrążonych w rozmowie. Jego wzrok natychmiast padł na faceta stojącego przy barze.

- Czego? - syknął, natychmiast miarkując swój błąd.

Jolly Roger na opasce na ramieniu mężczyzny nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. To był człowiek pajaca.

- Podobno macie tu coś do żarcia – powiedział bezceremonialnie mężczyzna.

Nie dość, że był niechlujnie ubrany, to jeszcze miał broń przy boku. Niedopuszczalne! A te włosy! Jakiś paskudny kolor, nawet nie pasta wasabi ani soczysta zieleń wodorostu!

- Szef mnie zabije, jeśli zawalę – poinformował go zwięźle kucharz. – Mam na myśli dosłownie.

- A mój szef zabije twojego, jeśli nie dostanę nic do żarcia – rzucił zielonowłosy.

- Ty jesteś Łowca Piratów Zoro, pies na usługach rządu? – warknął blondyn.

- A ty Czarnonogi Sanji, na usługach psa rządu – powiedział usłużnie Zoro. – Dostanę jeść? I najlepiej sake.

Sanji spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

- Chwila – wycedził i minął go, wychodząc zza baru.

Już stąd dobiegł go głośny, niekontrolowany śmiech. Co za palant. marynarka jak zwykle wiedziała, kogo zatrudniać. Nie to, co jego szef, pełna kultura. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że na czole jego szefa drga żyła. Tak szybko go wkurzył? Za chwilę chyba talerze będą latały w powietrzu.

- Przystawki, sir.

Położył przed każdym mężczyzną malutki talerzyk, dodał kieliszki i nalał im wina, oddalając się dyskretnie. Nie opłacało się być w pobliżu, kiedy szef był wściekły.

Zoro patrzył znudzony na wysprzątany do czysta bar, oglądając się na odchodzącego blondyna. Był chudy jak szczapa, zero klatki piersiowej, lecz mimo to… jak zawsze pociągający. Gdyby jego szef wiedział, co myśli w tej chwili, chyba by go pociął bez zastanowienia. Miał swoją misję i nie zamierzał jej spieprzyć przez jakieś głupie sentymenty. Dobra, może i miał słabość do blondynów, no i co? Jego szef był tego najlepszym przykładem… Zacisnął opaskę na głowie i poprawił katany przy pasie. Był w najlepszym razie reprezentacyjnie wyglądającym ochroniarzem, ale co tam. Szef nie chciał się afiszować zanadto ani przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Zoro pomyślał o swoich kolegach po fachu i aż się wzdrygnął. Owszem, wdepnął w gówno, mimo iż było różowe i pachniało perfumami.

Obrzucił spojrzeniem Sanjiego, który szedł w jego stronę z pustą tacą.

- Jak myślisz, ile będą żreć te przystawki?

Sanji rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.

- To tylko aperitif, nie spodziewaj się za wiele. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał poczekać do głównego. Siadaj, co tak będziesz stał.

Zoro przysiadł na wysokim stołku barowym rozglądając się po restauracji. Była urządzona z surowa wręcz prostotą, aktualnie pusta, jeśli nie liczyć ich szefów rozmawiających przy stoliku w głębi sali, celem zachowania prywatności.

Sanji udał się na zaplecze, chwilowo ignorując zielonowłosego. Pokrzyczał na pomniejszych kucharzy, sprawdził zawartość garnków i zagonił ich do nalewania zupy. Szef zazwyczaj nie prezentował anielskiej cierpliwości. Przystawka, wino, zupa, główne, deser, przekąski… Nie spieprz tego, Sanji, nie spieprz. Po namyśle wyjął osobną miseczkę i nalał do niej zupy.

Postawił talerz przed szermierzem i dołożył mu łyżkę.

- Jedz. I módl się, żeby mój szef tego nie zauważył.

- Dajesz mi resztki po nich? – syknął Zoro.

- Zwariowałeś, nawet im zupy nie dałem – Sanji spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca.

- Hm, daj mi napluć do tej zupy.

- Nie!

Sanji poczuł na sobie spojrzenie szefa. Cholera, co z tą zupą?! Na szczęście jego asystent wkrótce przyniósł mu nową tacę z parującymi miseczkami.

Zoro patrzył, jak blondas bierze zupę i zanosi ją do stolika. To było głupie jego zdaniem, tyle dań i tylko dla dwóch mężczyzn. Kto tu chciał komu zaimponować? Nie mógł wiedzieć, że szef Sanjiego, znając jego upodobanie do gotowania, pozwolił mu samemu zdecydować o wyglądzie kolacji. Sanjiego nie obchodziło, czy szef Zoro wyjdzie z restauracji z opadniętą szczęką. Liczyło się tylko gotowanie, nieważne, dla kogo.

„Ciekawe, kiedy się wkurzy, że tyle tego", pomyślał marimo.

Spróbował zupy. Hm, nawet dobra. Kucharza coś zatrzymało przy stoliku, Zoro obejrzał się. Jego szef właśnie przegryzł ostrygę na pół, podczas gdy posępny właściciel restauracji przykazał Sanjiemu nalać im jeszcze wina. Jeśli myślał, że go upije, to się przeliczył. Blondyn wyglądał na… szczęśliwego. I całkowicie bezbronnego w otoczeniu tych grubych ryb. Wydawał się mały i kruchy, ale widać było, że doskonale odnajduje się w roli kelnera i kierownika lokalu, nawet jeśli w duszy był głównie kucharzem.

- Skończyłeś już lizać im buty?

Sanji spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło.

- Gówniany marimo, może byś się zamknął, w końcu daję ci żreć.

Kuźwa. O mały włos nie wypadł ze swojej roli. W restauracji zrobiło się cicho. Sanji zmusił się, by nie spojrzeć w stronę stolika, skąd oczyma wyobraźni widział lecące w niego szable. Zoro obejrzał się i zobaczył, jak jego szef kładzie rękę na ramieniu gospodarza spotkania bez żadnego wysiłku, mimo dzielącej ich długości stolika. Widocznie szable trafiły w niego.

- Przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać – wycedził Sanji w stronę Zoro, zachowując pozory grzeczności i udał się na zaplecze.

Cholerny zielonogłowy! Musiał jeszcze rozzłościć go przy szefie? Ten nie wybaczał łatwo. No, w zasadzie to nigdy. Sanji nawrzeszczał na kucharzy, wszystko miało być perfekcyjne, nie żeby mu zależało na uznaniu szefa, ale dlatego, że to jego kuchnia! Jego potrawy miały być perfekcyjne, kuźwa!

Z zaplecza dobiegł po chwili krzyk. Szef pajac i szef posępny spojrzeli w stronę baru, ale nie było przy nim nikogo.

- Ciekawe… To jest jedzenie?

Sanji niemal wykipiał jak mleko, kiedy zobaczył Zoro zaglądającego do jednego z garnków.

- Co ty tu robisz?!

- Szukałem kibla.

- Wynoś się ! To jest kuchnia, palancie! I pod żadnym pozorem tego NIE DOTYKAJ!

Zoro spojrzał na niego pytająco, odsuwając rękę od następnej pokrywki.

- No przecież nie napluję…

- Jak dla mnie możesz tam naszczać, skubańcu! Zaraz, nie do MOJEGO jedzenia! Mam w nosie, co oni zeżrą, ale nie waż się znieważać moich potraw!

- Uspokój się. Masz coś do picia? W gardle mi zaschło… Tu nie ma nawet gdzie usiąść…

- W sali restauracyjnej stolików od groma – mruknął Sanji złośliwie.

Podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej sake. Nie było sensu pytać, czego Zoro się napije, bo odpowiedź była tylko jedna. Nalał odpowiednią ilość do czarki i postawił przed nim na metalowym blacie.

- Dlaczego w ogóle dla niego pracujesz?

Pytanie zawisło niemo w powietrzu. Tu przynajmniej mogli porzucić grę pozorów. Zoro wypił swoje sake jednym haustem, a Sanji bez sprzeciwu napełnił czarkę ponownie.

- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął zielonowłosy.

- To ty nas opuściłeś!

- A ty zdradziłeś! Zdradziłeś sam siebie, Zoro!

Sanji łapał oddech, ściskając w ręku łyżkę. Ręce trzęsły mu się przy nakładaniu jedzenia na talerze. Zarzucił niedbale serwetkę na ramię i wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem , zupełnie jakby to on pił sake. Dlaczego, kuźwa?! Dlaczego właśnie Zoro musiał tu przyjść?! Dlaczego, ze wszystkich tych idiotów, właśnie on?!

Poszedł prosto do stolika. Rozmowa szefów ucichła natychmiast. Wymamrotał po raz któryś przeprosiny, że musieli czekać i postawił przed nimi talerze.

Zoro powoli opróżniał butelkę. Przeklęty blondas! To nie tak, że chciał tu przyjść, kurde! Wszelkimi siłami starał się zdusić w sobie to uczucie, które się pojawiło, kiedy jego szef powiedział, że idzie na kolację do TEJ restauracji. Zielonowłosy miał w nosie rządowe interesy, ale… tam był Sanji. Cholerny Sanji, jego dawny kumpel. Owszem, żarli się jak psy przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale… Zoro nie miał nigdy innego przyjaciela.

Który w dodatku postawiłby przed nim talerz z jedzeniem.

- Jedz. Chyba faktycznie muszę cię dobrze traktować. Dostaniesz deser przed nimi, chcesz? – dodał po chwili.

Ostatecznie każdy klient jego restauracji musiał czuć się jak ktoś wyjątkowy, a Sanji miał wrażenie, że trochę przesadził.

- Idź do diabła, nie potrzebuje łaski.

Sanji obrócił się do niego z gniewem w oku.

- Mógłbym cię wypieprzyć tu i teraz. To moja kuchnia, nie twojego debilnego szefa.

- Więc to zrób.

Sanji patrzył na niego w bezruchu. Naprawdę chciał, żeby go wywalił? Po cichu Sanji liczył, że jednak nie. Że może… uda im się dogadać.

- Mamy trochę czasu – odezwał się Zoro. – Chciałeś coś powiedzieć?

„Tak. To wszystko jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, wiesz?"

„Nie mów już… nic więcej…"

Ale zamiast tego powiedział tylko:

- Przepraszam, że jestem taką świnią, Zoro.

- Nie mów już… nic więcej.

Poczuł gwałtowny ucisk na nadgarstku, Zoro niemal wykręcił mu rękę.

- Co ty…

- Nie teraz… Zrób ze mną, co zechcesz, ale pozwól mi… ten jeden raz.

Sanji zacisnął zęby ze złości. Lepiej żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że właśnie teraz walczyli. Co ten gówniany marimo sobie wyobrażał?! Zanim Zoro obrócił go gwałtownie do siebie, w głowie blondyna pojawiła się nikła myśl, jak to dobrze, że podał już główne…

Pocałunek był zaskakująco czuły, tak bardzo kontrastujący z bólem uciskanych nadgarstków. Blondyn by się nigdy nie spodziewał po Zoro takiej… delikatności? Jednocześnie wezbrała w nim złość.

- Jak śmiesz?! Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś?! Nie wybaczę ci, nigdy!

Odepchnął go tak, że Zoro zatoczył się do tyłu. Najchętniej by go teraz skrzywdził. Sprawił, by poczuł to, co on wtedy. Przecież mu na nim zależało, do diaska! A on go zostawił.

Wtedy nie miał odwagi, ale teraz… Teraz albo nigdy.

Zoro nawet nie zdążył zebrać się z ziemi, gdy Sanji upadł na kolana przy nim. Gwałtowne szarpnięcia wypielęgnowanych dłoni pozbawiły Zoro jego ulubionej ostatnio koszuli w kolorze morskim. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Jedyne, co je miało, to fakt, że Sanji go teraz dotykał. To, że Zoro wyobrażał sobie ten pierwszy raz nieco inaczej, cóż…

Wino.

Sanji pochylił się obsypując kochanka pocałunkami. Nie pamiętał już, że jest w kuchni, zapomniał o cholernym deserze, a ich szefowie mogli w najlepszym wypadku iść do diabła. Chciał dać mu nauczkę. Pokazać mu, co utracił, odchodząc.

Zoro wplótł palce w lśniące włosy blondyna i przyciągnął go do siebie, złakniony kolejnego pocałunku. Przystawka.

Sanji w zamian wbił mu paznokcie w tors, wywołując falę dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Gdy Zoro rozchylił zachęcająco usta, język Sanjiego prześlizgnął się po nich prowokacyjnie, jakby zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

Ukląkł nad Zoro i wepchnął mu przyrodzenie do gardła. Oczy Zoro rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się po blondasie czegoś… takiego. On to zawsze taki stanowczy był? Szermierz nie miał się czasu nad tym zastanawiać, Sanji zaczął się poruszać.

Zupa.

Wytrzymaj, Zoro, kuźwa. Jeszcze trochę. Musisz po prostu poczuć to, co ja wtedy. Ten ból i… rozczarowanie. Dokładnie tak, Zoro. W tej kolejności.

Białe plamy szpeciły posadzkę. Zoro się krztusił.

Danie główne.

Sanji nie dał mu nawet odsapnąć, tylko wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia. Zoro wydał z siebie jęk, wstrząsany przez miarowe ruchy bioder. Jego tyłek uderzał o lśniącą podłogę, a Sanji myślał, że będzie musiał tu potem posprzątać. Na błysk, cholera. Stopniowo przyspieszał w rytm uderzeń własnego serca, które biło niepokojąco głośno. Przecież chciał go skrzywdzić, tylko to!

Tak naprawdę nie chciał… Nie chciał TEGO!

- Sanji… proszę – wychrypiał Zoro.

„Już za późno."

Blondas spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiejąc.

- Chodź ze mną. Co za różnica, dla kogo pracujesz, dopóki możesz gotować? Nie wierzę, żeby kiedykolwiek zależało ci na tym padalcu.

- Twój szef to też gnida – przypomniał usłużnie Sanji.

- Ale byłbyś ze mną. On ochroniłby nas… oboje – Zoro przełknął ślinę, czując w ustach kwaśny smak. – Nie jest taki zły, o ile trzymać się kilometr od niego.

- Masz rację, gotowanie to jest to, o czym marzę. Tylko widzisz, Zoro, ja już to mam. Nie potrzebuję więcej.

„Nie potrzebuję cię."

Nie obchodziło go, czy zrani Zoro. Zasłużył na to. Zasłużył, by cierpieć. Sanji patrzył, jak Zoro drapie paznokciami podłogę. Jak jego ciało drga konwulsyjnie, wijąc się przed nim. Aperitif, wino, zupa, danie główne. Zapomniał o deserze, cholera. Szef będzie niezadowolony.

Na posadzce biel mieszała się z nikłą czerwienią, niczym płatki niewinnego kwiatu brukane przez brutalną rzeczywistość. Sanji usiadł obok i sięgnął po papierosa. Już wystarczy.

Wystarczy tego.

Kocham cię. Żegnaj.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik. Ślimakowideofon zamknął oczy.

- Jaka szkoda, że nie dojdziemy do deseru~

- Ty pokręcony popaprańcu.

- Wygrałem zakład.

- Nie masz tu czego szukać. Dlaczego w ogóle przyszedłeś?

- Po prostu… lubię uszczęśliwiać moich podwładnych 3 A teraz bądź tak miły i dalej udawaj, że faktycznie mamy jakieś interesy poza bawieniem się w swatki.


End file.
